Sasuke's Secret
by kibishii umi
Summary: Sasuke has a secret to reveal to his teammates. R
1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Naruto" or any of it's characters. Any event similar to this story is entirely coincedential! No copying this story! Be creative enough to write one for yourself. This goes to all the people who are simply reading to copy stories and say they are theirs! I know there's people like that out there...

Oh my Lord, I missed fanfiction so much! I've been through some tough times lately and deleted all my stories, but now I'm back and I changed my penname from naruto-is-mine to kibishii umi. Okay, I haven't written any stories for a while, so I hope you like this one. **_Remember that I appreciate every single one of you who read and like my stories. _**I'mjust going to write something that's been playing over and over in my mind. YA'LL ROCK!

-kibishii umi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's Secret**

Sakura had been longing to go out with Sasuke and bulid a serious relationship with him for some time now. While he was training, she gazed at him with spacey eyes.

'_Oh, Sasuke, you're so perfect for me. We're perfect for each other,' _Sakura thought sadly to herself. If she didn't take the risk of asking him out, Ino could grasp the opportunity. There was no way on earth she could let that happen.

"Oh, what the heck! I've got nothing to lose! How could Sasuke not fall in love with a beautiful kunoichi like me? CHA!"

She walked up behind Sasuke and lightly tapped his right shoulder. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the shy and blushing Sakura.

Silence. "What?"

"Umm..I was wondering..hehe..(gulp)"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on a stroll in the park..."

"Why would I want to do that?" stated Sasuke with a cold tone in his voice.

After hearing Sasuke's reply, Naruto, who was eavesdropping on the whole conversation, jumped from a tree branch above the two and landed directly in front of Sakura.

"I'll go with you, my beloved Sakura!" he cried eagerly. She immediatly walloped Naruto on the head and turned red with anger.

"I wasn't talking to you, Naruto!" yelled Sakura. "Mind your own business!"

The now irritated Kakashi-sensei spoke with a calm, but loud voice and ordered the group to calm down.

"You are supposed to be ninjas. There's no time for arguments, big or small." The group apoligized in unison as he went back to reading his love stories under a shady tree.

Sakura continued. "As I was saying...wanna go take a stroll with me? You know you want to!'" she said in a sing-song voice. Naruto made a puppy-dog face as Sakura shoved him aside. Naruto landed on the green grass with a soft thump. Sasuke, obvioulsly not interested in Sakura's offer, simply shook his head in pity. "I don't want to go anywhere with you, Sakura! Just go away! You're annoying."

"You," Sakura asked, "don't want to hang out with me _at all_?"

"No, Sakura, I don't."

Naruto's curiosity crept in as he began to wonder why Sasuke never liked Sakura. She was pretty, kind(to Sasuke, at least), and she was talented, too. "Why not, you moron? Who wouldn't want to hang out Sakura?! I know I would love just to be near her! Why wouldn't you?" He exploded and a crimson color overcame his cheeks. There had better be a good reason why Sasuke despised Sakura.

Sasuke answered with an emotionless face. "Because I have a secret I want you to know."

The blond and pink-haired ninjas leaned in, getting closer and closer to catch the secret Sasuke was about to unravel.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto and Sakura asked him.

Sasuke held his head up, took a quick breath, and whispered only two words:

"I'm gay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, who saw that one coming? I have two things to tell my readers:

**1)** I am **not** against the gay society, so I'm very sorry if I offend. This is a story I'm merely writing to let it out of my mind and to make someone smile.

**_AND_**

**2)** I'm not stating that Sasuke is gay! He's hot! Maybe he's the shy type when it comes to being in relationships with women!

**_To all you Naruto-lovers out there, go to and search for "Naruto." There should be a little tab on top with a bunch of other tabs that read 'VIDEOS." There's this one particular video you have to look for(2nd page)titled-Ninja of the Night.' I assure you-IT IS HILARIOUS! WATCH THE VIDEO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!Look for it if you have the time... _**I'll tell you one line of the song that Sasuke sings:

_I used my shining star to pick the_

_locks and steal your car!_

READ AND REVIEW!! -kibishii umi


	2. Sadness and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Naruto" or any of its characters. Any event similar to this story is entirely coincedential!

**Read-A-Quote:**

"God is not dead. He doesn't die just because you say so, but a part of you dies everytime you tell yourself that."

This is one of my favorite religious quotes. When I have enough, I'm going to post them on my profile..Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's Pain**

The pain shot through Sakura's heart like a speeding bullet. The truth was too hard for her to hear.

A loud, shrieking cry escaped her lips. "Nooooooooooooooo!"

Naruto, however, was jumping with joy, because now he could have Sakura all to himself! He teased and laughed at Sasuke.

"I knew it! I knew that ever since you kissed me that day when we were split into groups!"

"Me? _You_ kissed _me_!" yelled Sasuke.

"Nu-uh! _You_ did" Naruto cried.

"_You_ did, baka!"

"It doesn't even matter because anyone who doesn't like Sakura is gay!"

A few feet away, Sakura was crying and sniffling at the terrible news. She took a deep breath and walked over to Sasuke and cupped his hands in hers, pleading.

"Why, Sasuke? Do I still have a chance to convert you? Say yes, Sasuke! Please say yes!"

Sasuke pulled his hands out of hers and looked into her eyes. She was sad, and her eyes were pink and puffy. Naruto, who was standing to her left, was stifling his laughter and then after a few seconds, simply grinned.

"No. That's final." That was Uchiha's last reply before he walked away and continued with his ninja training.

The resevoir of tears opened and came flooding out of her green eyes like a tremendous waterfall. Sakura held her face in her hands while Naruto was rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay, Sakura. Cry all you want. Hey, look on the bright side! You stil have me...and I'll always be straight!" Naruto added at the last second. Yes, today was a good day for Naruto indeed. Now that Sasuke was out of the picture, Naruto finally had the chance to start a relationship with Sakura like he had always yearned for!

Sasuke was looking their way from his training spot and saw Naruto rubbing her back, and Sakura in his arms. Shaking his head with pity, he decided to go home and get some rest.

_'Good riddance. I'm too hot and exotic for any girl, anyway,' _he thought to himself.

So Sasuke went home, Kakashi-sensei was still reading his book, totally unaware of what was going on with his students, and the lovely new couple-Naruto and Sakura, took a stroll in the park, hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review! Flames are welcome-I can bake my cookies with them! Yay, cookies!

-kibishii umi


	3. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Naruto" or any of its characters. Any event or story similar to this is **entirely **coincidental!

**Read-A-Quote: **"If you find love, hold onto it, or it'll just slip away."

The following chapter takes place the same day after everyone has gone home. I thought maybe all 3 teammates should have a diary they all write in at the end of the day.

-kibishii umi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary,**

_Today I saw Sasuke's sexy face, and as usual, it made my heart melt, but it was all over when I saw Naruto's face. I walked over to Sasuke. I wanted to be his girlfriend and reveal my feelings of deep love towards him, but as soon as I asked him if he wanted to go for a stroll in the park, he refused! I asked him why and he suddenly comes out of the closet and says: "I'm gay." My heart shatered into a million pieces, but Naruto came up to me and made me feel better. Naruto is sweet...SASUKE IS A JERK!_

_Better Than Ino,_

_Sakura Haruno_

**Dear Diary,**

_Not much happened today. Sasuke said he was gay, and I got the beautiful kunoichi! Afterwards we took a stroll in the park. I recall Sakura asking Sasuke to go, but he was gay and didn't want to, so I, being a ladies' man, took her and we watched the sunset together. Hehehe...Sakura...(drool)_

_The Greatest Ninja Ever,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

**Dear Diary,**

_The whole world is foolish! I told everyone I was gay, and they freaked out, but Naruto laughed! That gaylord! But I must admit, he is kind of cute. Too bad he's taken by that foolish Sakura! MUKATSUKU!! On my way home I saw a beautiful blue pair of shoes that matched my beautiful blue outfit. I'm wearing it this very second..._

_Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The End! **

-kibishii umi


End file.
